Come Together
by Silver-Firelizard
Summary: Cloud and Tifa are finally offical. Their lives have taken many twists and turns, but can they pull it together and make it work. Or will they be torn apart from each other. Please read and review!
1. Tifa's bad day

Another of my Favorite couples is Cloud and Tifa

**Another of my Favorite couples is Cloud and Tifa. So this is a little story about them. So have fun reading. **

**Its set after Dirge of Cerberus, Tifa and Cloud have finally become a couple, But when cloud is away on a delivery Tifa falls ill, what will unfold for the two lovers.**

Tifa had been feeling drained for the last month, she figured it was stress from the bar, the kids, and of course Cloud being gone again, on another delivery but this one would take him two days to travel the distance there.

Picking up the phone in her room, sitting down on her bed, she called Cloud's cell. It rang once and went to the voicemail. "Oh- Its Tifa…um…I was just wondering if you would be home tonight, but I guess your busy so I'll call later, and um Cloud… I miss you, we miss you, so hurry home please." She hung up the phone quietly.

She wished she could of spoken to him, to tell him she loved him but telling it to a phone just didn't feel the same. Walking down to the bar to open Tifa felt dizzy, she quickly grabbing the wall for support. Tifa let herself rest for a moment before she started walking again. Someone began to knock at the front door.

"I'm coming." Called Tifa as she slowly and carefully walked to the door. Looking out the window to see Barret, she pulled the door open and gave him a soft smile, "Morning Barret, come on in, Marlene and Denzel are upstairs I'll get them for you."

Stepping inside Barret asked "You feelin alright?" She gave him another smile "Yes why do you ask?" Barret shrugged, "Ya look kinda pale… he'll come back ya know, Always does."

Tifa looked off to the side. "I know, just gets hard sometimes when I worry if he's alright or not." Barret put a reassuring hand on Tifa's shoulder, "Spiky can handle himself!" "Thank you, I need that, Well better go get the kids."

After Barret and the kids left Tifa started to stock for the night. She felt like some one had beaten her. Her head ached, her body felt so heavy she just wanted to sleep. But she knew she couldn't, costumers would be coming in any minute and she had to keep the bar open.

It wasn't long until some of the regulars started to show up. Tifa greeted them with a forced smile, and quickly made their drinks. As the night wore on, it seemed to go unusually slow. Which took a heavy toll on Tifa, she had messed up 6 drinks, and gave people the wrong drinks.

One man, who was 3 sheets to the wind, shouted to her, "Tifa why won't ya marry me, ya need somebody to love ya?" I have somebody to love me Tifa though. Cloud, he loved her. She blushed thinking of how intimate they had been that night, when cloud made love to her. Sadly she pushed away the sweet memories and said, "Sorry Charlie, I'm already spoken for."

Just then in the back corner, a dark haired man stood up and knocked another guy out of his chair. The dark haired man picked the one on the ground up by his shirt, and pulled back his fist, ready to strike him. When he went to swing, he found that his arm wouldn't move. Looking back he found Tifa with a firm grip on his arm.

"If you would kindly take you little fight outside." He jerked his arm away and turn to face her. Tifa could tell that this man would be more trouble then she could handle tonight. He took a swing at her, she ducked it easy enough, but she could not move fast enough to evade his second attack. She was knocked back, only to be caught by one of the few sober customers.

The moment Tifa was hit a hush fell over the bar. Quickly righting herself she said, "I will not fight you, if that is what your looking for! So get out of my bar NOW!" On the outside Tifa looked murderous but on the inside she was praying this guy would get the hell out, she knew she was too weak to fight him in this condition and she didn't need everyone to see her get her ass kicked by this punk.

When he turned toward the door relief filled her, but she was careful not to let it show. After the guy had left the bar was once again loud with chatter. Stepping back behind the bar, someone said, "I don't think I have ever seen you take a hit Tifa." "Well that's what I get when I underestimate someone." She covered quickly, she let the conversation drop there she didn't want to go further with it because the humiliation of actually being hit was too much to take.

As the night drew to a close and Tifa was locking up, she was hit with another dizzy spell. She felt so bad she left the downstairs a mess and barely was able to get to bed at all. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out cold.


	2. Cloud's delievery

This next chapter is from Cloud's point of view, it's what he was doing while the events occurred in the first chapter and why

**This next chapter is from Cloud's point of view, it's what he was doing while the events occurred in the first chapter and why he didn't answer the phone. Hope you enjoy! **

Cloud stood in the middle of an over expensive office, he handed the package to a smug looking man, when he spoke "Cloud, right?" Cloud gave a slight nod. "Well I have heard a lot about you boy and I wanted you to do another kind of errand for me." Cloud studied this man he smelled of a snake, and Cloud wasn't about to be his errand boy. "I'm a delivery boy." Cloud kept his solemn tone as he turned to leave.

The snake snapped his fingers and two men stepped in front of the exit. Rounding his desk he spoke, "I don't think you heard me right, I wasn't asking, I was telling." Cloud's body tensed, He was growing angry. First off he was pissed that this little ass wipe though he could get whatever he wanted and secondly he was pissed at himself he had left his swords out in his bike.

Continuing forward the two men stepped together. "Move." Cloud's tone was cold and when he looked into the two men's faces he saw them flinch. Holding back a laugh he went to push passed them. But one of them made a fatal mistake, he put his hand on Cloud's shoulder pushing him to an arm length away. In a flash Cloud took the man's arm, twisting it back until he heard a horrible snap. The other fellow reached for Cloud but was met with a swift kick to his stomach.

When it was over the two men, who once blocked his way, lay in a pile at his feet, and before him a power hungry monster, who was grinning like a chestier cat. "Your exactly who I need." Heading for the door again Cloud said "Forget it" as he left.

As Cloud headed through the door his phone rang, but he stopped short from answering it, because he found 10 or 15 men surrounding Fenrir. The snake came out with his hands in his pockets, "You make it past my men and you can go." "When I leave your going to need more then an errand boy." Cloud said as he calmly walked for his Fenrir.

The first guy ran at him, but Cloud only had to side step, delivering a hard punch to his attacker's torso. Another swung a metal pipe at Cloud's head, grabbing it quickly he threw the guy aside like a rag doll.

Now they started to attack him all at once, fighting his way to Fenrir he quickly hit the release on the sword compartment. As he reached for a sword one of the henchmen swung with his own sword, but Cloud was faster. He had blocked the attack and stunned the man with his sword in one swift motion. Cloud took his stance holding his sword ready to strike, his back was to the Fenrir while the remaining Henchmen edged farther away from Cloud in retreat.

Seating himself on his Fenrir he sped off, but the Snake was not so cocky as he had been watching the only person who could get him what he wanted drive off. "Follow him!" he hissed to his men and went back inside.

**A little bit later**

Cloud sat on the side of the road, pulling out his phone he listened to the voicemail from Tifa, feeling his chest tighten_. "Oh- It's Tifa…um…I just was wondering if you would be home tonight, but I guess your busy so I'll call later, and um Cloud… I miss you, we miss you, so hurry home please." _ The voice Cloud heard tore him up inside. Tifa sounded tired, and to Cloud it was like a warning sign telling him something was wrong. He couldn't call her back, to tell her he would be there tomorrow morning, the bar would be full by now and she would never hear the phone. Kick starting his Fenrir, Cloud raced down the road, making all haste to the home and to the one that not only he needed the most but to the one that needed him even more.

**Okay this was rushed how good it is up to you all. I will try to get the next chapter up soon I don't have to work this week but I do have a play practice tomorrow, so I'll try to work on this at school during the day. Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews ya know who ya are. **


	3. Tifa's realization

Tifa was hit with a strong wave of nausea, sprinting from her bed to the bathroom

**Here's chapter 3 comin at ya! Tifa has a visitor that makes her realize that her sickness could not be what it seems, and as she does Cloud makes his Return.**

Tifa was hit with a strong wave of nausea, sprinting from her bed to the bathroom. After about 30 minutes of pure torture, Tifa slowly and steadily exited the bathroom, returning to her room only to collect the things she needed for her to take a shower. But before she even got into the shower, she was hit with another wave of nausea. A while later after she had showered and her stomach had calmed down for the most part, forgoing breakfast Tifa set out to clean up the mess from last night.

Finishing up, wiping down the tables and bar, Tifa's dizziness came in to play again. Standing very still and closing her eyes wishing it would go away, she put her hand to her head, "This is ridiculous."Murmuring only to herself. A loud banging intruded on her now aching head, looking out the window, to see a bouncing Yuffie waving to her.

Forcing the Dizziness a side, she let Yuffie in. "Good Morning Tifa! Hear you had a brawl last night. Kick any ass?" Yuffie cocked her head to the side childlike and asked "You alright, you look like death." Think about the morning she had Tifa believed her but she couldn't tell Yuffie, she'd get worried and the last thing Tifa needed was her crazed ninja friend to play doctor.

"Nah I'm fine just stayed up a little too late last night cleaning." Tifa hated to lie but need the excuse and if she said she had cleaned this morning Yuffie would of known something was wrong. "You work yourself to hard you know, with the bar, the kids, and everything else. It's a good thing you don't have more then the two, Right."

Just then Tifa felt like a ton of bricks just crashed down on her. "_It can't be, it was just the one time."_ Tifa's thoughts ran wild. Yuffie saw the color drain from Tifa's face, "What's wrong? Did I say something?" Yuffie was growing concerned Tifa was acting all weird and it felt like she was also hiding something. "N-No I'm…just tired… that's all." Fighting to keep her voice calm as her mind went into full panic mode, as the dizziness came back in full force.

Tifa couldn't make out what Yuffie was asking something about, needing to sit down maybe? Tifa couldn't wrap her head around it, because her mind was filled with thoughts such as. _"I can't be, a baby! No you just have the flu or something." _ A Roaring sound grew louder from out side. _"Oh God Cloud, What will he think. What will he say?!" _The front door opened as a mako eyed cloud stepped through. Feeling her body give way, Tifa slipped into a black dreamless sleep.

**Sorry it's a short Chapter, There is more I just wanted to break it up into Chapters switch point of views, I'll work on typing that at home later. So until next time Kiddies. P.S. Thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Cloud's fear

Okay here we go

**Okay here we go. Oh No Cloud is home and Tifa has worked herself into a dead faint, can Tifa's realization be true is she going to have a baby? (WARNING!! LEMON ALERT! So you have been warned!)**

As Cloud opened the door, he could see Tifa in full view and the sight he saw was not a pleasing one. Tifa looked pale and most of all scared it was an expression that Tifa never showed or even thought of. He could feel her fear all around, seeping into him. At first he though it was her being afraid of him, but that soon faded as Cloud could see her begin to fall, catching her before she even got close to the floor. He cradled her in his arms and gave her a little shake calling, "Tifa! Open your eyes Tifa!" but she did not respond. "Cloud thank god you're here! One minute we were talking, I said she didn't look good, and then she started to act funny and now this!" Yuffie was kneeling next to them fidgeting franticly.

Until the moment Yuffie had began to speak Cloud had not known she was even present. "Calm down Yuffie, she's only fainted she's breathing normally She'll be fine." Cloud wasn't just telling Yuffie those words, they were also directed to himself as well. "Tifa has never fainted before!" cried Yuffie "I know she's never been frightened before either." Cloud looked down into Tifa's silent face, Yuffie turned looking at Cloud she asked, "What do you mean?"

Still studying Tifa's face he spoke, "When I walked in the door, she looked like a trapped animal. It was like she was completely petrified." Cloud spoke with a questioning tone. _Why had she been afraid? Was it me?_ Yuffie was just as baffled as Cloud. Tifa was the strongest Chick Yuffie knew. She was "**The Terminator**", nobody could scare her, and the last person she would be afraid of is Cloud.

As Cloud held Tifa, she felt warm, too warm. He could tell she was running a fever, scooping her up into his arms if was as if she weighted even in his grasp she was fragile, gently closing his arms around her more, he started for the door. "What are you going to do?" Yuffie jumping to her feet quickly and followed. "She's burning up, we need to take her to the hospital." Cloud walked out the door that he had left standing wide open.

Still holding Tifa, Cloud threw his leg over his Fenrir. "Yuffie, you stay here. Barret was supposed to bring the kids back to day if he took them, you wait for them. I'll call when I find out what's wrong with Tifa. Don't bring the kids even if the ask." Nodding sharply as Yuffie received her orders. "You got, take care of her Cloud. That's an order!" "You didn't have to even give it." Firing up his bike, he shot down the street.

**Later at the Hospital.**

Cloud stood, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, next to the window watching out not really watching the passers by. Worry made his mind hazy. He couldn't get that look out of his head. Had he done something. He just couldn't think of anything. Had something happened while he was gone. All these thoughts poured into his mind. Soon a Doctor came out, Are you Cloud Strife? He asked. Cloud striated up and turned towards him. "Yes, how's Tifa?" "She'll be fine," Cloud let out the breath he had held since they had arrived. "She's stressed and not eating properly for herself or the baby-" "What?!" Cloud distantly heard the word "Baby", his eyes grew in surprise. "Tifa is pregnant, that's why she fainted, and she was stressed to her limit. Tifa is only a month along so she probably didn't even know." The doctors faded as shock set in. Cloud was at a loss when he recounted the events of last month.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(Lemon Warning! Just skip the italic part if you do not wish to read the lemony part.) **

_Cloud had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the door open, when he turned, he found Tifa gawking openly at him, her cheeks were flushed, "I'm-m sor-sorry." She stammered as she tried to leave but Cloud seized her by the hand and pulled her into a crushing kiss. At first Tifa was unable to do anything, the sudden and spontaneous action seemed to paralyzed her, but Cloud soon felt her arms encircle his neck. Her lips parted allowing him to search her mouth with his tongue. Next thing he knew they were in his room, with the door locked. Cloud sat on the bed as Tifa straddled his legs. She unzipped her leather vest and discarded it, as cloud slide his hands under her shear white under shirt. He felt her shudder as his figures touched the sensitive nipple. He slipped the Shirt over her head, and began graced her neck with soft kisses that he trailed down the valley between her breasts. Soon Cloud and Tifa both were entirely nude, placing himself atop Tifa and slowly guiding his manhood into the soft wet folds of Tifa's womanhood. When he felt her barrier of virginity he looked deep into her eyes, "Do you trust me?" Caressing his face she answered, "with my life." As Tifa deliver a passionate kiss, Cloud broke through the barrier. Tifa gasped sharply, Cloud froze letting Tifa adjust to him inside her. "It will fell better I promise" he whispered into her ear, and he began to thrust into her first at a steady and mild pace then he became more and more forceful. Tifa arched against him, as they both grew closer to their climax. When they found release they collapsed exhausted." I love you Tifa." Cloud pulled her into his arms, her head upon his chest. "I have waited a long time to hear you say that to me, and it was worth the wait, and my love for you, Cloud has always been here and will always be waiting for you. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Mr. Strife… Mr. Strife! The doctor jerked Cloud away from his wonderful memory. "Yeah?"

"Tifa is in a delicate stage if she keeps up with all this stress she may run the risk of miscarrying."

"I'll make sure she takes it easy, may I see her now?"

"She is asleep still, but you may go and see her. We will send her home tomorrow."

Cloud thanked the Doctor, and walked into Tifa's room. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, he took her hand in his, and gave it a quick kiss. Watching her he began to dream of what the future would hold for Him and Tifa, the kids and even the new addition and he sat quietly waiting for her to wake up.

**Okay the Lemon was my first one and it to me, isn't very good and I once again rushed the ending, Sorry. Until the next chapter.**


	5. Tifa's Dream

Sorry for the wait

Sorry for the wait. But It's been crazy around here. I have lost all inspiration I will leave you with Tifa's dream. So write me and help me out please.

_Tifa woke she had been resting her head on the bar, "Must of dozed off." She thought. There was an uneasy feel about the bar, the silence alone made the hairs on the back of Tifa's neck stand strait. "Marlene?…Denzel?" the silence returned as quickly as she had broken it . "Cloud!?" Tifa's voice could not hold solid, letting the fear escaped. A baby's cry sank deep into Tifa's ear, she jumped from her seat and rushed to the stairs she did not know what drove her to the upstairs but she could not stop herself, she had to get to whatever had made that noise._

_Stopping dead in front of Cloud's room she slowly pulled the door open to reveal what was once a mess of a room, was now a tidy nursery. A light shown down on the crib showering it with golden rays. Another cry filled Tifa, and she felt once more pulled to this. Stepping into the room she grew closer to the crib, hidden beneath the soft blue blankets was a dark-haired baby boy. _

_He smiled up at Tifa the moment this blue-green mako eyes caught sight of her. Tifa's heart warmed, she thought it might burst with the love she felt, smiling as she reached down and scooping him into her arms. "Hello little one." His smile widened at the sound of her voice. With this Tifa knew this was her son, hers…and Cloud's. Even if Cloud would not accept him, which was a though she did not linger on, Tifa would not care. Just to have this child in her arms and to see his smile was enough for her. _

_She kissed his forehead sweetly "I will see you soon." Gently she returned him to his resting place. As Tifa straitened up she caught a glimpse of something, a shadow maybe. Walking out of the nursery she closed the door quietly and continued back to the bar. But as it came within view, she halted in front of the door was a dark shadow with red eyes, a evil grin spread across its face. "He is not the only one you will see soon." With those haunting words the shadow faded through the door. _

Tifa shot up in bed and her hands flew to her stomach…

**Okay I know short but I'm telling ya I haven't the foggiest idea what to do. Please help. **


	6. Cloud's words

**Well here is the next chapter I don't know how long it is I'm winging it. So hope you enjoy.**

Cloud jerked awake when he felt Tifa's hand tore from his grasp. When he looked up he found Tifa sitting strait as a board and her frighten expression had reared its ugly head again and also cutting deep into Cloud's heart. What was hidden from him beneath her hard surface, which had now become so soft it let the fear show but still held captive the reason. Was it the baby? Did she think something would go wrong, or wait was it that she was afraid that he would not want to have this baby. It stung to think that Tifa would even think it but Cloud hadn't exactly been winning bread points lately with being gone on deliveries when Tifa and him had finally gotten together. In truth Cloud didn't blame her at all, but Cloud would change that he would show Tifa that he was there to stay for her, the kids and their child.

Getting up from the chair and settling gently on the bed, Tifa jumped a bit when Cloud reclaimed her hand. "What is it Tiff?" She turned to face him tears clung to her eyes threatening to fall, and some even tracing their way down her cheeks. Cloud reached up and brushed them aside. "I'm here Tiff and I'm here to stay." "Oh Cloud!" Tifa cried as she took hold of cloud and sobbed into his neck. "I'm scared, something is going to happen I know it!" though it was muffled Cloud still understood Tifa. He stroked her hair rubbed her back. "It will be fine Tiff you know it and I know it, and if anything god forbid, but if it does I'll still be here with you and I'll protect you both." Cloud kissed her on the cheek and began to rock her, his head resting softly against hers just the two of them plus one at this point three wasn't a crowd.

The door opened to an over-expensive and gouty office, as the snake spun around in his chair to meet his henchmen twisting a cigar idly between his thumb and pointing finger. "News?" The snake took a puff from his cigar and blew it lazily out. "The guy lives three towns over and lives in a bar there, he's got a girl but she in the hospital." The Henchmen were surprised when a smile creped crossed their boss's face. "Good work boys! We'll let Mr. Strife have this time for his woman, but we'll pay him a visit very soon." The snake returned the cigar to his mouth in the crook of his grin.

**Its short shorter then what I was going to write but I need to go to bed and the next part is mainly from Tifa's point of view so. There we go and please read and review. No burns please I never confessed to being good at this I just like to write. Thanks.**


	7. Tifa's Party

**I'm back! Eh like anyone cares. Anyway for those of you who do. I thank you for reading. So on with the show- story- whatever! Okay I lied this is from Cloud's point of view then goes into Tifa's.**

**Tifa and Cloud returns home Cloud won't let Tifa do anything major. He doesn't even want her running the bar. So let's see how Tifa takes it.**

After Tifa had finally fell back to sleep Cloud went out into the hall the call Yuffie and then Barret because he no doubt has brought the kids back by now. Opening his phone Cloud had 5 missed phone calls. Sure enough one was from Barret, _"What the hell is this about Tifa collapsing, call me back as soon as you get this Spiky" _Yuffie was next, _"Cloud how's Tifa? Is she alright? Call me back please." _Then there was Cid followed by Reeves and even Vincent. Cloud called Barret first.

"Barret- "What the Hells wrong with Tifa." Barret yelled into Cloud's ear.

"She's fine Barret. She's wore herself out, but she's doing fine now, only there's one other thing."

"Well get your damn mouth moving, what the hell is it?"

"Tifa… She's…" Cloud couldn't find the words

"Goddamnit spit it out!" Barret said hotly

"Tifa's going to have a baby!" Cloud said before he had a chance to stop himself again.

The other end was silent but not for long. "Who's is it!? I'm going to kill'em!"

"It's me Barret!" Cloud waited for the worst, and could get the image of Barret breaking his neck.

"That doesn't change what I said before!" "Here Yuffie wants to talk to you, I'm going to let you tell her yourself." Cloud waited as the worried little Ninja.

"Cloud, How's Tifa? Who's Barret going to kill?"

"She's fine Yuffie, Barret's only going to kill me. She's pregnant Yuff." "She is! That's Great, I'm going to be an Aunt!" Yuffie was defiantly taking it better then Barret. "Yuffie tell Barret that we'll be home tomorrow. And Yuffie Tifa doesn't know I told you so keep it to yourself about the baby." "Oh sure no problem you can trust me Cloud my lips are sealed." Cloud had a funny 

feeling that, that wasn't going to happen. Cloud called the others only telling them that Tifa was okay and there was nothing to worry about. He knew they would find out soon enough.

Cloud held the door opened fro Tifa, as she entered she jumped back in surprise. 7th Heaven was filled with all her friends. SURPRISE! They screamed. Tifa smiled but when she saw the sign that said _Congrats Mommy! _She turned and shot Cloud a glare, he gave a weak smile. Turning back she held her smile with ease. Even though she was not all that happy with Cloud for telling them. Yuffie came bounding up to her soon. "Oh Tifa I know I shouldn't have told, Cloud told me not to but I couldn't hold it." Tifa's anger shifted but she still kept smiling. "It's…fine Yuffie." Marlene ran up to Tifa. "Tifa am I going to get a sister?" laughing a little Tifa added, "I don't know yet honey." Marlene looked confused, "Why not Tifa? Where are you getting the Baby?" Everyone laughed but Marlene was still confused. "Why don't you ask Barret sweet." That's all it took from Tifa and the little girl was off. Tifa caught a glimpse of Barret's face when Marlene asked him. And she couldn't help but laugh.

When everyone had Left and the Kids were safely tucked away in bed. Tifa went to clean up form the party, but as soon as she picked up the single cup. Cloud gently took her hand. "I don't think so Tifa, I'll do that."

"I can't do that Cloud, It's my responsibility. Tifa pulled her arm away and picked up the cup.

"Tiff, the Doctor said no stress, and after your little spell I'm not sure that you should be working the bar." Cloud watched as Tifa turned to face him. "Who will run it Cloud, this place and your deliveries is all that keeps us going. If I close the bar, we' won't make it."

"That's why I'll run the bar-"

"Cloud! Did you not hear me, if we don't have both, it won't work and you can't work both-"

Cloud took hold of Tifa's face stopping her from going any further and forced her to look into Tifa's eye. "Tifa listen to me, just listen. Our baby is more important then, the deliveries, the bar, all of that. I will do what ever it takes to make sure the both of you and Marlene and Denzel all are okay."

Tifa's eyes filled with tears, when she heard him say our baby. She was so happy she couldn't control it. "You don't need to cry Tifa it will be fine. I'm going to be here, nothing bad will happen." She smiled and just nodded "Its just you said our baby." Of Course I said our baby, its mine and your. I love the both of you." Cloud pulled Tifa into a strong and protecting hug. Tifa felt every worry and care slip away in Cloud's arms.

**Okay it's sloppy, I know. But I just felt the urge to write. Hope you like it. So tell me what you think. Check ya later.**


	8. Cloud's projects

**Have ya ever had a bad day, of course everyone has. My day sucked really it was just this one thing but it ruined the rest of the day so yeah major suckage. Well I'll try not to make this suck so on with the tale.**

It had been a month and Cloud had cleared out his old room since he was now sharing Tifa's. He loved how it felt waking up next to her, he couldn't explain it but it just felt…right, like it was where he was always meant to be. Cloud's new projects were enough to keep him busy. First off he did all his morning deliveries, but kept them contained to local only, the he opened and closed the bar, Yuffie and Barret would give him a break from time to time, and lastly Cloud was converting his room into the baby's room. Tifa had been dead set on painting the room a light blue, it was some kind of six sense, she was positive it was a boy.

Tifa walked in and found Cloud painting, the moment when he saw her he instantly smiled. She went up to him and put her arm around him. "Looks good." She smiled up at him. Looking down at her he caught sight of her stomach; it was now beginning swell as the child inside grew. Cloud turned putting his hand on her stomach, "How are you two today?" She placed her hand over his. "Your son is a kicker." Cloud chuckled "Then he's your son, your kicks used to send anyone sailing." Tifa crossed her arms "What do you mean used to, I can still can." Cloud shook his head, "Not now you can't." "Well then I will just have to show yo-" Cloud placed his lips over hers and pulling her into a strong hug, Tifa was swallowed by him. When they end, Cloud looked strait into her eyes. "The only thing your going to show me is where everything goes in this room, got it?" Tifa nodded slightly "Good." Tifa kissed his cheek before she left, leaving Cloud to finish painting.

Tifa woke up in the middle of the night, her blatter had held strong as long as it could. When she came out of the bathroom, she heard a bang. She made her way to the kids' room. Peering in and seeing nothing was amiss she went down stairs to the bar. As she crossed to the middle of bar she could see the front door was open. Fear trickled through her, someone was in 7th Heaven as she started to yell for Cloud, and someone slapped their hand over her mouth.

Cloud jerked awake, when he found Tifa was not in his arms, he leaped out of bed. Looking into the Kids' room first he headed down the Stairs. Cloud stopped dead. A man stood in the middle of the room. But the fact that he was an intruder would have had no effect on him but what he had in his grubby claws almost pulled his heart in two. Tifa's expresstion alone could kill him, the fear was back torturing her. "You have 10 seconds to let her go." His tone was cold and calm, his anger was beyond words. The man chuckled, "And if I don't?" Cloud's eyes narrowed, "You die."

**Okay yeah Cliffy but I have work tomorrow, and need to sleep. R&R Check ya later!**


	9. Tifa's fear

**Another chapter for you to feast your eyes upon. Hope you enjoy.**

The intruder tried to act as if he wasn't afraid, it was a pathetic attempt and Cloud could see clear through it. The invader pulled a knife from his belt and held it close to Tifa's throat. With that motion every muscle in his body stiffened, "Your pushing your luck." Cloud said as he went to step forward. "You'll stop if you don't want her blood to be spilt, or" the stranger moved the knife lower to Tifa's stomach, "If you don't want me to hurt your bastard." Cloud clenched his teeth, this dirt bag dared to call his child a bastard. Moving in the blink of an eye. Cloud had Tifa far from the intruder, and the man's neck was held tightly in Cloud's grasp. "Why are you here, you scumbag!?"

Cloud's face was blank of all expression, but his eyes said it all. The glowing orbs pierced the man's; his face had fear plastered upon his face. "Louis Sn-Snithers, h-he was the man you won't do the dirty work for, he sent me, to convince you. Pl-Please don't kill me." The man began to whimper like a child. A new anger filled Cloud, he would make the snake pay dearly, but first things first. "Tifa, go upstairs, the commotion down here might have woke up the kids." Tifa who had not moved since Cloud had moved her away from danger. "Cloud what are you going to do?" Cloud looked over at her, "Just go Tifa." Tifa looked at the man who had threatened her and her son and the simply nodded to Cloud, before she headed up stairs. "Pl-please." Cloud loosened his hold on the man's neck. "Thank you, Thank you." The man spoke with refreshment. "You didn't let her go when I said to, do you remember the consequence? The man's eyes widened in fear once more.

Tifa had checked the Kids and they were still asleep, but she knew they would be Cloud had just didn't want her to witness what he was about to do to that man. She had seen Cloud's face, she had only seen it once before and that had been at the battle with Sephiroth, it had even gave her the Chills.

Tifa now sat on their bed as her dream came crashing back to her thoughts. The shadow had it been that man or this Louis. Tifa's worry had been eating at her, but soon Cloud came into the opened the door. Tifa's head shot up. "Are you okay?" was all he asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Tifa shook her head no and put her arms around herself like she was bearly able to hold herself together, "I knew something would happen, I had a dream, that day at the hospital. I saw our son in his cradle in your old room, he was such a handsome little boy, but then a shadow came from nowhere and said I would be seeing him soon." Tears trickled down Tifa's face as she spoke, her fear was begining to consume her. But it seemed to disapate when she felt Cloud pull her into his arms. "Teef, I told you, nothing will happen I will take care of it, but there is something that has to come first."

When Cloud pulled away it pained her. He went to a draw and took something from it. Cloud went back to the bed and took Tifa's left hand in his, "I should have done this sooner, but It slipped my mind, but when that son of a bitch called my son a bastard..." Cloud closed his eyes to erase the event. "it made me think, that you shouldn't just be the mother of my child... but my wife. I want you to share my name." Cloud revealed a Diamond ring. "Marry me Tifa, be mine." Tifa's hand flew to her mouth, see looked to Cloud's face. "It took you long enough." Cloud got his answer and placed it on her finger. She threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. In his arms there was no fear, just the unwavering protection that he could give. Her worries were once again forgotten in his arms.

**So ends another Chapter. Huh I wonder what did Cloud do to that Guy, oh well can't remember. Well I get the next one up sometime might update my FFX-2 story its feeling neglected. **


	10. Cloud's life

**Thank ya Fei Angel, you were so right that ending of the last chapter need to be spiced up a bit. So here's another chapter. Okay the only people who can marry someone is a Justice of the Peace,(preacher, Father, Holy man) a judge, or a Ship's Captain, Well Cid is a Airship Captain, so technically he is a Ship's Captain, and that's why he is the Preacher**

The wedding was held in Aerith's Church, it was packed full of people, who all had gathered to Cloud and Tifa finally tie the knot.

Cloud stood up front, in his best clothes, Tifa and he had made a deal that their attire wasn't going to be fancy, or aka restricting. Vincent was at his side as best man, Yuffie was Tifa's Maid of Honor, and Cid was in the middle of it all a big stupid grin on his face. When the music started Denzel walked up to them the rings in his hand. Marlene followed suit, but every other step she would throw flower petals. Everyone soon turned to see Tifa being escorted by Barret, she was dressed in a white sundress, and it was loose fitting enough that you could barely tell that her stomach was growing larger with the passing month. She was smiling and to Cloud she seemed to have a glow around her, He smiled as well, it clicked in his mind that she was going to be his for the rest of their lives, and he had no problem with that. Something moved out of the corner of his eye, which made Cloud freeze as he heard, "Live out your own Life Cloud." then he chuckle to himself, Zack had found his way to the Wedding and as for his date, she stood over next to Yuffie, a smile upon her face. "It's about Time." Was all she said. Cloud knew only he could see them, but at least they were there, if only in spirit.

Tifa and Cloud stood before everyone that day hand in hand, looking into each others eyes, they reached the vows and Cloud spoke, "I had made a promise to you when we were kids, and I'll never forget it. Today I renew it but instead of just promising to protect you, I promise my heart, with all the love in it. Because from now on you are my life Tifa, and I'll never leave you again." He finished by slipping the band on her finger. Tifa took his ring from Denzel and looked up at Cloud. "Cloud you've had my heart ever since we were children, I could never love you more then I do now. You are my comfort when I am scared, and I will be yours as well, I'll love you with the last breath in my body, and much much longer." Tifa mimicked Cloud's pervious motion. There wasn't a dry eye in the house, even Barret got teary eyed. Marlene looked over at him confused, "What's wrong Daddy?" Barret wiped his eyes real quick, "Nothing, Nothing at all." He watched as Cid cleared his throat. "Well we obviously have the "I do's" out of the way. Any one got inkling to object, myself and a few others will bust your mouth later, and now you may Kiss the Bride." Tifa tossed her flowers over her head, which were caught up by Yuffie, and she took hold of Cloud's shirt, and smashed her lips against his. "I said Kiss the Bride, not mal the Groom." Cid said grinning. A roar of applause filled the church and everyone got to there feet.

Zack and Aerith stood in the doorway of the Church. "Wish we could have had something like that." Zack said watching a sorrowful smile on his face. Aerith followed Tifa's example by grabbing Zack's shirt. "Who says we can't?" She kissed him almost as fiercely as Tifa did Cloud. He wrapped his arms around her and they faded from sight.

**Okay they you go. I had trouble thinking up vows, so if you think they suck sorry. I liked it though almost made me tear up. R&R Say what yeah will.**


	11. Tifa's threats

**I don't have to work until Thursday. It's awesomely sweet! Well I have time so here is a new chapter. Sadly the Honeymoon will have to wait because Tifa's got a bun in the oven at the moment. So Lets see what happens when Cloud has some info brought to him.**

Tifa was sitting at a table working the books for the bar and Cloud's deliveries. The door opened, Looking up Tifa was surprised, because Rude and Reno were the ones that entered. She put her hands on the table so she could get to her feet, It had been two months since the Wedding and Tifa was growing larger with each passing day and she had found it to be harder for her to move then she used to. "Wow it's been a while since I've seen you two. What have you been up too?" Tifa gave them a warm smile. Reno head to a bar stool and took a seat. "Oh just this and that but I don't think I need to ask what you and Cloud have been doing." Rude Smacked Reno in the back of the head, as he sat next to him.

Tifa chuckled as she rounded the bar, she didn't care about Reno's comment she would of told the whole world about what Cloud and her had be up to. "Can I get you two something to drink?" Reno spun around in his bar stool to face her. "I'll take-"Rude gave him another knock in the head and said, "We're just here to talk to Cloud." Tifa eyed the carefully, "Well he's stepped out for a quick delivery; he should be back soon though." Tifa paused for a moment then said, "Must be important for you two to come in person." Reno looked over at Rude then got up and moved two stools down, "Not really just some recon. No need for you too worries." Tifa just nodded.

Soon Cloud came in, "I'm back Teef." He caught sight of Reno and Rude, his face was calm and normal, but Tifa knew he was holding something back, and she had this unwavering feeling that she was going to kill him later, when the only witnesses were gone. Cloud walked behind the bar and up to Tifa, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek ignoring the two statues that sat in front of him. "How's the books coming, I screw anything up too bad?" "Nope not a thing, I about have them done. These two stopped by to see you, something about Recon. Care to explain."Cloud's gaze flicked over the two, but settled on Rude, who pointed to Reno, "Always got to blame me you big mouth." Reno said crossing his arms. Rude took out his collapsible night stick which was long enough to collide with the back of Reno's head. Cloud looked back to a waiting Tifa, "I asked them to find out anything they could on the Louis man." Tifa was taken back, Cloud had told her strait. He hadn't danced around it or tried to tell her to forget it. That made Tifa all the happier, that he was being honest with her.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to talk and finish our books upstairs." She gave a dumbfounded Cloud a return kiss on the cheek. Cloud watched her still puzzled over why she had given in so easily, without a fight. He knew she would want him to tell her all about it later, and he would do so without her having to ask.

Tifa was gone from the room when Rude spoke, "This Louis, is a rough kind of guy, thinks himself a mobster, in the fact he likes rubbing out the people who oppose him." Reno leaned against the bar, "Apparently his last hit man was killed, that's when he sought you out, and then you went and pissed him off by declining his offer along with killing his new hired gun. His missing tongue? Pissed you off 

royally didn't he." Rude took of his sunglasses, something he only did when he was being serious. "Louis seems to have gone into hiding, but that doesn't make it safe. You need to be careful. This dude doesn't play around, he plays for keeps. But there's another thing you should know. Louis is a big fan of getting to people through their loved ones." Cloud took everything, knowing that he would have one hormonal pregnant woman on his ass later. "Thanks guys, I'll keep that in mind." Rude put his sunglasses back on and stood. "With a kid on the way Tifa is going to be far from deadly." Reno quickly ducked a flying hand. "I know that, more then anyone. And that Son of a bitch isn't going to touch her or the kids."

After Reno and Rude left, Cloud made his way up the stairs. He was bracing himself for the firestorm that he would meet when he broke the news to Tifa. She was sitting at the desk in their room, she closed the book."You don't have to hide Cloud." Cloud gave a small laugh as he walked in. "I think I might. You're not going to like what I have to tell ya." Tifa got up form her chair and went to him, taking him to the bed; she made him sit next to her. "Spill it." Cloud kept a hold on her hands. "Teef, I need you and the Kids go to Barret's for a while, hold on don't say a word." Cloud could see the resistance building. "I need to take care of this Louis guy and there will more then likely be a fight. Tifa you can't fight in the state your in both of us know that, and the kids don't need to be in danger. Barret can watch out for you, until I come for you all. But first I need to know your okay with this." Tifa was silent for a moment, before she said. "I don't like it." Cloud let out a heavy sigh but before he could say a word she continued. "But that's to be expected isn't it. We'll go and Cloud Strife if you so much as get a scratch, you are going to regret it!" She was poking him in the chest with her finger. Cloud put his arms around her pulling her close; he didn't know how long it would be before he could hold her like this again. "Thank you Tifa. He kissed the top of her head and left it at that.

Very early the next morning, Tifa and the kids were packed. The Kids stood next to Tifa. "You'll visit how long before you'll come se us Cloud?" asked Marlene. Kneeling down in front of her he put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know Marlene, might be a while, but I'll make sure this passes quickly." The little girl grabbed Cloud's neck in a tight squeeze. Breaking away Cloud Turned to Denzel. "Watch over the girls for me and don't make trouble for Tifa, Barret's fine, just make sure to keep a special eye on Tifa for me." A grin spread wide across Denzel's face. "You got it."

Cloud stood and looked at Tifa, she was crying. He put one arm around her waist and the other he used his hand to wipe away her tears. "There's no need for those, I'll come for you before you know it." Tifa said "You better, every minute your late you get one good smack, and so far you're a hour later." Cloud smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close again not wanting to let go. "I love you Tifa, remember that." Tifa pulled back a little, "I know. I love you too, don't be long." She back out of his arms and turned to go to the car, where she helped Marlene the got in herself. Cloud could only watch as the most valuable things in his life were driven off to a safe haven. Cloud would make sure this ended quickly if he had to drag the bastard out of hiding.

**I made it longer hope you like it. I'll update tomorrow. Please Leave a review I won't know how I'm doing if ya don't. Check ya later.**


	12. Cloud's invitation

**Thank you to:**

**EternalFrost- Super glad to know ya like it!**

**Fei Angel- Love hearing from ya!**

**Well I've got to work the next 4 days strait so I'll try to update again soon. Cloud gets an invitation that he can't refuse. Will this Louis creep get the best of our hero, mostly likely not but who know, may throw in a money wrench. So sit back and enjoy.**

Tifa sat on the front porch of Barret's home she was watching as Denzel and Marlene play, she had a protective arm laid around her ever growing stomach. The baby had been kicking a lot lately and it left an uneasy feeling in Tifa's mind, she needed Cloud to come and get them and say this nightmare was over. Barret came out of the house and looked over at Tifa, "I need to go into town real quick you and the kids want to come? You'll get a change of scenery." Tifa shook her head, "Nah I like the scenery, but you and the kids go." Barret gave her an unsure look, "Go I'll be fine besides, I think a nap will be just fine instead of a drive." Barret nodded, "Well Spike can't yell at me for letting you resting. We won't be long."

Barret stepped off the porch and walked up to the children, who let out a loud cheer and began to race to the truck._ (Okay I know it was a car, poof it's a truck go with it.) _After they left Tifa stood up and headed inside. Walking through the living room to the kitchen, where a small staircase, hidden in the back corner, lead up stairs to three small bed rooms. When she had reached the staircase there came a knock at the door. She let out a gruff groan because she had to walk back to the door.

Opening it slightly she could see a man dressed in a fancy suit sporting a pick carnation. He smiled at her but Tifa didn't smile back, she didn't like the look of this guy. "Can I help you?" she asked bluntly. "Yes, here to deliver a message from a Cloud Strife." Tifa knew he was lying, "So he has gotten back from his trip to Cosmos Canyon?" Nodding the man continued. "Yes that's what he's sent me to tell you." Tifa smiled bitterly, "Nice try buddy but you just struck out." She slammed the door and locked it; rushing to the back door she got there and locked it as well. She let out a deep breath, but unseen to Tifa a man in a long black coat slipped up behind her covering her mouth with a white cloth. Tifa's scream was muffled and she was slowly began to slip into darkness.

It had been two weeks and Cloud was getting sick of waiting. This idiot Louis was damn good at hiding, which made it hard for Cloud to know what he had planned. Cloud sat looking down 

at the Picture they had taken a while back of the whole gang, Tifa was smiling happily up at him but he longed to see the real life thing not some moment caught in a picture. He wondered how she was doing and the baby as well. Cloud had called Barret's a few days ago, he knew if he was being watched that he couldn't make a habit of calling out there, but Tifa sounded tired. She had warned him that if this went on any long her would be hospitalized. Cloud could feel that this all was about to come to a head and Louis was close to making a move, but the not knowing apart was excruciating.

As the night fell Cloud heard a thud from over head, quickly getting to his feet, he silently went to the second level. As he entered the hall, a man, dressed in a long back coat, stood in the middle, Cloud took a defiant stance. "Who are you, did Louis send you?" The man chuckled, "Of course he did, and he's sent me to give you an invitation to his new office." The man reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a long white envelope, he held it out for Cloud, "Your Lovely wife has already accepted hers she's waiting for you there." Cloud's whole body tensed, "What do you mean, what did you do with Tifa?" he voice was ice. The man chuckled once more, "Louis personally delivered that invitation, and you will have to ask him of the matter." Letting the envelope drop, the man vanished out one of the windows. Cloud picked up the envelope, ripping it open. "_Come to the abandoned arena, on the far side of Midgar." _Was all that was written on a small sheet of paper. Cloud crumpled it in his fist, his blue-green Mako eyes began to glow with anger. He would rip this man's heart out.

It didn't take him long to reach the arena, he had flown at a suicidal speed on his bike, not even stopping out side he drove through the doors into the arena. Sharply turning his bike he skidded to a stop, front of Louis, who sat at a ritzy furnished dinning table. He wasn't the table's only occupant, Tifa sat tied to the chair next to him, with a gag around her mouth. Louis's men gathered around him. When Cloud got off his bike, kicking open the sword compartment, he took out his best swords quickly clicking them together. He was loading up, to deliver a hardcore ass kicking.

**I am uber sorry I'm cutting this down but I have the flu and I don't have a lot of drive to make this long I'm sorry, I'll make it up to ya later.**


	13. Tifa's discomfort

**Eternallywilled- thanks I feel better and I'm glad you liked it**

**Fei Angel- I know I know, its coming I'm slow.**

**Daiyanohana-Thank you.**

**Mariela Franco- I sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Okay I'm back sorry I got sick then I had to run home for College Freshman orientation. Okay so far Cloud is ready to rumble and Louis is sitting like a fat toad. Tifa is bound and gagged and she is not too happy or comfortable.**

Tifa watched as Cloud came forward from is bike, he did not look happy. He wouldn't even look her way, was he mad at her for being kidnapped, well if he was he could get the hell over it and get her out of here. This Louis guy was a freak! Tifa had been tied to this damn chair forever, and Louis had tied to feed her since her hands were bound, but he gave up after she keep spitting it at him, that's where the handy dandy gag came in. But Tifa was very irate with these bastards and the fact that her butt had been asleep for the past 2 hours. So if Cloud didn't kill Louis Tifa would sure enough oblige.

Cloud soul focus was on Louis, he knew if he even glanced towards Tifa he'd lose it and neither of them could afford that to happen. "Ah you have finally arrived. I was a little worried that you might decline." Louis smiled smugly at Cloud. "You and I both know that, that wasn't what you were thinking." Louis stood and stepped close to Tifa, "So very clever," He caressed Tifa's cheek and Tifa's reaction, was one that if she didn't have a gag that boy be missing some fingers if not a hand. Jerking his hand away not wanting anything left to chance. "Such fire I see why you love this beautiful creature, if she was not tainted with your spawn I would have her as mi-" Louis stopped short as he found a blade at his throat. Cloud had moved so fast that Louis's men didn't have time to think about countering his motion. "Say another word and I'll kill you!" Louis eyed the blade that was snug against his neck. He then gave a quick snap of his fingers, and the men descended upon Cloud. Leaping back to give space from Tifa and his attackers. One drove at his hip with a battered katana, spinning as he swung his sword sliced through the katana along with the man's torso. Another came for him from above. Jumping to meet him mid-air, Cloud's cut him down. Landing Cloud faced a very ugly man whose face was littered with scars, who grinned wickedly at him. Narrowing his eyes Cloud watched him take out throwing daggers, which he launched rapidly at him. Dodging and dipping each one Cloud unlatched a small and sleek sword that he tossed up quickly and caught by the handle like a 

dart, releasing it he impaled the scared man, pinning him to the wall like a butterfly. Cloud was almost caught off guard as a hail of bullets sought to take his life. Taking free a second sword Cloud used them to block every bullet, but the last one he clicked his swords back together and using them as a bat, he sent it back vengeance. As Cloud was busy, Tifa scooted back a bit from the table, Louis who wasn't paying attention to Tifa, but more to the fight, letting Tifa easy her way all she need was to get one of these dunder heads to cut her arms free. Scanning the lagging numbers she found her victim. He was short and stalkie, and had a scared look in his eyes. Now to get his attention, she thought. That's when a the handle of a broken Katana landed in front of her. Giving it a swift kick towards the dweeb, it collided with his right leg. He jumped looking down he soon looked up to Tifa. Using her head to usher him over, he crossed the floor to her quickly. "Mmmm!" Tifa muttered to get him to remove the gag. With shaky hands he undid the knot at the back of her head. "Ugh.. Thank you so very much if you could just loosen my hands please." Tifa spoke sweetly with just a touch of agony. The little punk first looked unsure but then loosened the ropes. Bringing her fist up, her powerful punch knocked the dude out cold. "Take that. Ha Ha just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't still kick butt!" Tifa freed herself completely, _"I'm never one to run away from a fight, but Cloud can handle this by himself, I am pregnant after all."_ she could only quickly waddle away from the fight to that was growing closer and closer to the table.

Cloud thinned the numbers to a few meager handful that cowered from him till all that was left was Louis. Cloud had noticed when Tifa hurried for cover, he suppressed a chuckle when he saw how she ran, it shook his anger away making him more focused on his up coming battle with Louis.

Moving around the table Louis, with a sword in hand. "I believe it is my turn." He unsheathed his katana, "Let us finish this shall we, if I get you to submit you work for me… for life." Cloud simply laughed, "Do you hear yourself. I could break you!" Cloud closed the gap between the two of them, he would end this by his hand and this speck of filth would never touch anything he loved ever again. He would pay with his life, that was the least.

**I know another cliffy so shoot me I have to work at 8:30. So cheack ya later. **


	14. Cloud's final battle

**Okay I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Trying to balance BW and CT it's a little tricky to update both in the same day.**

**Now! In this Corner standing 5'8" Louis! And in the other corner standing 6'0" Cloud Strife the raining Champion! Let's get ready to rumble!**

"Come now Cloud, do you really think that I am that ill prepared for you?" Cloud just wanted to break this guy's face. "You're just a coward who hides behind his pawns. You're the type not to get his hands dirty." Anger flashed in Louis eyes, but then disappeared, "I'm going to enjoy this." Louis readied himself, for the battle that would begin, shortly.

Cloud took hold of his sword with both hands and took his stance, this wouldn't take long. Louis watched Cloud with an amused look. Cloud waited for Louis to make the first move, which didn't take long.

Lunging forward Louis swung his blade down, attempting to hack the base of Cloud's neck, but Cloud was too fast for him. Countering and then swing round to the left of Louis, he found Louis's blade there keeping him from connecting. Louis used all his might to push back Cloud's sword, side stepping he placed both his hand around his katana's hilt and sung upward. Blocking the strike, Cloud held him back easily enough. Then without warning Cloud felt something go deep into his left side. Taking his foot and kicking Louis off, Cloud stumbled back, but did not fall.

Looking down he found a small dagger that Louis had jammed into him. He should have known this bastard would play dirty. With a swift jerk he freed the dagger, he winced but made no sound. Cloud ran a Louis, their swords met, sending sparks flying. Shoving against the swords, Louis propelled himself back landing on the table. Louis motioned for Cloud to follow, taking the bait he did, but he faked right then when left getting in a hit.

Louis growled in pain and retreated back from Cloud. "You'll pay for that, so will that vixen and your bastard!" Staring at Louis he felt his anger grow, he was going to finish this.

In an instant Cloud was in front of Louis the next he had him pinned by the throat, against the wall. Louis's feet dangled helplessly above the ground, fear loomed in his eyes. "Your life is price enough for your words and actions, the crimes you have committed against me and the ones I love, will be atoned for with your death, but I don't think I want to be a monster like you…" Suddenly releasing Louis, Cloud turned to walk away. Louis not one to let it go took out another hidden dagger, but as he pulled back his arm, Cloud spun around flinging the dagger he had at Louis. It lodged its self square in the middle of Louis forehead. "But I can live with being a 

monster if I can dispose of monsters like you." Shock was forever frozen on Louis's face as he fell to the ground and his soul slipped into hell. Cloud staggered back against the table, lifting his hand, only to see that it was covered in blood. The dagger had done more damage then what Cloud had originally thought; Louis's seemed to have his payback even in death.

Tifa came out from her little nook, after Louis fell to the ground and Cloud rest against the table. "Cloud!" She yelled to him, but something was wrong. He was studying his hand; she could see it had something red covering it. Her inside ran cold, and her heart seemed to freeze as well.

Cloud heard someone call to him, forcing himself to stand; he faced the direction, from where the voice had come. He knew who the voice belonged to "Tifa." He called weakly as he fell to the floor. The next thing he knew Tifa was hovering over him, tears spilling down her face. "Don't." Cloud said wiping her tears away. "You don't die and I won't! I told you that if you got one scratch I'd kill you myself!" Cloud gave a tired chuckled. "I hope our son, has that spirit that you do." Cloud moved his hand to her stomach, rubbing it softly. "Don't even think it Cloud Strife! Your going to live damn it. You're not getting out of this that easily!" Cloud smiled up at Tifa, "I love you… always have." With that Cloud's eyes closed and he faded into an endless sleep.

When Cloud opened his eyes he was surrounded by pure light, which made him unable to see anything. Even thought he could see nothing he could still hear and what he heard was one very anger voice that filled his ears,

"Let me at him I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"No…Aerith you… can't do that, him getting injured isn't his fault." Who ever it was seemed to struggle to hold something back.

"NOT HIS FAULT! Tifa is completely crushed and you say that its not his fault. Oh Zack Fair I have half a mind to knock you into the middle of next week!

"Then I'll kiss you on Thursday, You kill him, Tifa will have a real reason to be crushed."

"Fine, I'll just show him what he'll be missing if he just gives up like this."

Cloud felt a whoosh of warm air and he found himself standing in what used to be his old room at 7th Heaven but what was now the Baby's room. There was a small cry that drew his attention to a cradle that stood before him. Moving to the side of it, he gazed down, where he found a baby with a tuff of dark brown hair and Mako blue-green eyes, snuggly wrapped in a tan blanket. Cloud couldn't help but reach down and pick the babe up and hold him ever so gently in his embrace. At first the Baby gave a sharp cry, rocking him, in his arms Cloud shushed the baby and the cry stopped short. The baby watched Cloud for a moment then gave a giggle. Cloud felt his heart warm and smile along with the baby.

"If you stay you'll miss out on him Cloud." Looking up to see Zack next to him. Returning to the watching the baby that had now fallen asleep. "I'm not so sure if I can be a good Father or not?" Zack slapped his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Hell Cloud, no one can be sure of that. But you're not even going to give it a try, if I had, had the chance with Aerith I'd have done it in a heart beat and I can imagine that I'd feel the same as you do now." Cloud nodded giving sign that he knew what his friend meant. "Now before Aerith gets a hold of you and Tifa works herself into a mental breakdown, you better go." Zack took Cloud's son from him. "Is Tifa alright?" Zack waved his hand, "Oh she's fine. Its Aerith you need to worry about. She's none too happy with you, so get back before she gets here. Don't worry about this little guy's safe with us, we'll send him your way before too long."

Cloud then felt another whoosh of warm air and this time when he opened his eyes he found Tifa sobbing into his chest. Touching the back of her head, she shot up, "Cloud," she looked so relived but then with out warning she struck his chest with her fist. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Cloud groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, he pulled Tifa into a passionate kiss. He then realized how stupid he had been, how he had almost threw everything away. He made an oath then that no matter what, he'd never leave Tifa or his family again.

**I bet half of you were getting ready to tar and feather me when you thought I Killed him. Anyways I hop you like it, please review and any questions comment exhortation, I'll be happy to answer, and there is another chapter coming so don't worry kiddies. Oh also I'm sorry if My fight scene is crappy and if it disappointed you.**


	15. Tifa's alarm

**Come together is coming to a close I don't know if this is the last chapter or not, don't want to end on an odd number of chapters (I hate odd numbers it's a weird fetish of mine). So here we go.**

The battle with Louis was but a memory Tifa was growing bigger with each passing day and everything seemed to be going smoothly, at least up until Tifa woke up with a sharp stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. At first she tried to ignore it believing that it was just another pregnancy thing. Easing out of bed to just go about her day like normal, she knew that Cloud would worry if she told him, he would want her to go to the Doctor and she didn't want that. Getting dressed then heading down the stairs she was met by Denzel, "Tifa are you alright?" asked Denzel as he stopped in front of her. Tifa forced a smile, "I'm fine, just a little sore this morning." Denzel gave a smile and a quick nod and headed upstairs. Tifa continued down the steps thankful that Denzel had believed her, making her way to the kitchen she found that Cloud had breakfast ready and Marlene sitting happily at the table.

Walking up to Cloud she was greeted with a smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek. "How'd we sleep?" he asked. "Alright our son is a kicker now." Tifa took a seat next to Marlene. "I wonder who he gets that from." He said with sarcasm as he turned towards the table with two plates that he set in front of Marlene and Tifa. "Beats me." Chuckled Tifa. "Can I have a glass of Orange juice?" asked Marlene. "Sure sweetheart." Tifa went to get up since she was closer to the fridge, but Cloud tried to stop her. "Teef you just sat down." Tifa stood up gave him an are-you-serious look she went to get the orange juice. On her way back to the table she stopped short and gasped as it felt like she had been stabbed. Cloud was next to her in an instant, she looked up and saw that the smile that had been there was gone and replaced with a searching and concerned expression. "Just a kidney shot, I'm alright." Cloud took hold of Tifa to give extra support, which she was glad for but she wasn't going to tell him that right now. "Your Kidneys are in your back not your stomach, Tifa."

Tifa looked down and found her free hand was resting on her stomach. Seeing that he would not fall as easily for her fib as Denzel had. Tifa let out a heavy sigh. "It's just a small pain it's not that bad." Cloud gave her a look that said give-me-a-break. "Alright it's not a little pain, its actually very sharp pain." After Tifa said that she was hit with another pain that made her double over, but she stayed on her feet with the help of Cloud who she was defiantly going to thank later because she almost had a one way ticket to the floor. Cloud scooped Tifa into his arms and Tifa was far from protesting because the pain had come again and it was worse then before. Tifa moaned as she tried to pull herself into a ball as Cloud carried her, she was oblivious to her surroundings and with the next pain Tifa slipped into a faint.

It had been a month since Tifa's spell she was doing fine there wasn't so much as a cramp, The doctor said that it was just a false alarm that the baby was wanting to come too soon but the doctors got it under control and said that Tifa could go about her everyday routine, but Cloud however wasn't going to taking any chance of Tifa overdoing or putting any kind of stress on herself or the baby. He had her take a nap at least once a day and she was not allowed down in the bar at night when it was open Cloud would take care of it. Cloud also had asked Marlene and Denzel to keep Tifa up stairs in bed as much as they could. Tifa was on to Cloud's plans but she wasn't going to argue because she knew it was for the best but she was getting to the point that it was starting to bug her, she never did like being cooped up very much.

Finally when she had had enough and the Kids were off with Berret Tifa made her escape and headed downstairs. Peeking out from the corner she watched out for Cloud, but he was not where in sight. Stepping gingerly from the stairs to the main floor, Tifa waited and listen for some hint of Cloud's presence but there was none, letting her release a sigh of relief. The front door suddenly opened making Tifa jump, expecting to see Cloud she was once again surprised when it was Yuffie instead. "Tifa! What are you doing out of bed!?" Yuffie rushed to Tifa carefully trying to navigate her back to the stairs. "Yuffie knock it off, I'm pregnant not crippled." Not letting up Yuffie even if she could only get Tifa to take a seat at one of the tables. "Yeah Yeah I know but I'm going to be crippled if Cloud finds you out of bed when I'm supposed to be watching over you." Tifa not going for it stopped dead "Oh Please I can handle Cloud. He's a kitten underneath it all."

Yuffie rounded to face Tifa who had her back to the front door, it was then Yuffie noticed they we're not alone as Cloud silently came into the room with a mischief grin on his face. Yuffie did try to cut into Tifa's rant before Cloud swept her into his arms. Tifa taken by surprise stared daggers into Cloud's face. "What happened to no stress, you about gave me a heart attack!" "I could ask you the same minus the heart attack business. Your suppose to be up stairs and in bed?" Tifa let out a groan. "I'm not some weak little thing Cloud, the Doctor said that false alarms occur all the time that I should limit my stress not be laid up in a bed all day every day till the baby comes."

Cloud's face showed no sign of emotion but then he spoke, "Teef if anything… happened if I lost you… I'd lose it completely you're the only thing that made me keep what little sanity I do have." Tifa placed her hand over his mouth, "Cloud I'm not going anywhere, so put me down your son is also in agreement he gave me a swift kick and none to present." Setting her on her feet Cloud still held on to her, they held each others gaze until a sigh from Yuffie drew their attention. "Oh Kodak moment! Where's a camera when ya need one!" Yuffie gave a sniffle and pretended to wipe away tears, Cloud and Tifa both rolled their eyes at her. "Well, I can see that my babysitting duties are not needed so I'm going to hit the road." Yuffie gave Tifa a hug before she left. Cloud walked up behind Tifa and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So what have you got planned mommy?" Cloud passed a soothing hand over Tifa's round belly. Smiling she answered, "Oh I think I could use a nap, but only if you come with me daddy." She turned in his arms to face him. "I think that can be arranged." Taking her hand Cloud lead the way to their room where it didn't take long for Tifa to fall asleep in his arms.

It was close to 4 in the afternoon when Tifa woke up Cloud still with her sleeping peacefully. As for Tifa she had to make a bathroom run something that occurs frequently when you have a 7 pound baby sitting on your blatter. Right as Tifa entered the bathroom she felt a pop and a rush of water flow down her legs. _Oh no no no, this can't be happening it's too early! I still have another month! _Tifa was going into a full blown out panic and the only thing she could was scream, "CLOUD!"

**There ya go hope you enjoy I know I have been lacking in the update area, and I'm sorry hope ya can forgive me There is another chapter on its way and I'm not saying soon because they just seems to make me go slower.**


	16. Cloud's lose

**Okay another Chapter in come together isn't it grant this is I think the most well like of all my stories 2****nd**** would have to be Blood Wars. It kinda surprises me cause my first story really sucked I guess that when I wrote this one I was blown away by how many people read it. Noted that compared to other stories on here, my 22 reviews are just like a 100****th**** of everyone else's. I personally am proud of it. Once again I'm rambling and I'll stop and begin the next chapter.**

Cloud had been shaken out of a dead sleep when he heard Tifa call his name; he leaped from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, where he guessed Tifa was. Throwing open the door he found that the floor was covered in what looked like water and Tifa was hanging on to the towel rack with one hand and the other placed on her stomach.

Before he could speck Tifa said, "Cloud it too early, the baby's coming to early! Something's wrong!"

When to Tifa and began to calm her down, "its okay, Teef. It will be Alright." Cloud was masking his worry because he knew, because he wanted to be prepared when the came, that once the water broke they baby would be on the way.

There was only one problem and that was they only had his Bike to drive. And the idea of taking Tifa in her condition on the bike wasn't even fathomable. Cloud's mind was racing when he heard the front door swing open with a bang.

"Cloud! You here?!" bellowed Barret as his heavy steps were racing up the stairs. He stopped short in the door of the bathroom.

"Your timing is impeccable." Cloud said as he lifted Tifa into his arms and raced down the stairs.

"Marlene said that I need to get here damned quick." Called Barret as he fallowed close behind. Cloud knew those specific words didn't fall from the little girl's mouth but she had made enough point to Barret that he had to hurry.

"Remind me to give that kid whatever she wanted." Cloud loaded Tifa up into Barret's truck, and Barret took off at suicidal speed, which if Tifa had not been in the middle of a contraction she would be yelling at him to slow down, but Tifa was now actually telling him to step on it.

When they reached hospital, alive I might add, they whisked Tifa into one room with lighting speed and dragged Cloud into another and gave him scrubs to dress in so he could join Tifa. When he got in the room Tifa was close to delivering.

Cloud was glad he would never know what a contraction felt like because Tifa screamed like someone was killing her with each one, and it cut through Cloud's heart he hated himself for putting her through this. He was sure she hated him for this but she never once let go of his hand, Cloud had the numb and almost broken fingers to prove it.

The Doctor looked up at Tifa, "Okay sweetheart when I tell you to push, you push." Tifa just nodded because she was to busy with a contraction to answer verbally.

"Alright, push Tifa!" Baring down on Cloud's hand Tifa gave it her all. "Good, that's good here comes the head. One more time Tifa." Tifa gritted her teeth and gave one last push.

"That's it. Stop now Tifa." Cloud had thought that it was over and was about to give Tifa a kiss when the doctor said, "She's hemorrhaging." Cloud snapped to attention "Helen take the baby. Mr. Strife if you could wait-"

"I'm not leaving her!" Cloud's voice was stern and the doctor was not going to argue with him Tifa need attention and fast. Cloud knelt by Tifa she turned her face to him, as he took her hand, placing it to his mouth and kissed it. She looked to pale and her eyelids hung too low for Cloud's liking.

"I love you Teef ya did great!" Cloud kept the pain out of his voice.

"I love you too…Is he alright, Cloud?" Cloud gave a sad smile only she would be the one in danger and still want to know how someone else was doing.

"He's fine Teef, you just need to rest and let the Doctor's fix you up." Cloud said as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

Tifa closed her eyes, "Thank goodness, He'll be a fighter like his daddy, I'll bet." She sounded tired and strained. Cloud found a lump forming in his throat and a stabbing pain in his chest.

"More like his mother." Cloud watched as her breathing slowed and she didn't try to open her eyes to look at him. "I hope so." She said almost breathless.

He didn't like this she was his rock, she was the tough one she survive anything. what was she thinking now that she could leave him just like that, she stuck with him through All that time he though he was Zack, then after Aerith died, how was now any different from then.

"Don't you leave me Tifa Lockhart." His voice betrayed him and broke as tears came to his eyes. He could see she was failing.

Letting out a deep breath she opened her eyes a little, enough to see Cloud. Smiling she raised her free hand to his face. "Why would I leave you? I'm right here, don't worry I'm…here."

When her hand fell away from his face, Cloud's eyes grew wide with shock. "Tifa!" he gave her hand in his a good shake. She didn't move, her eyes didn't open, she didn't speck. "Tifa! Tifa look at me!" Still nothing. Cloud was losing it He put his hand to her face, it was growing cold.

"You said you wouldn't leave me Teef. What are you doing now?!" even when he raised his voice there was still nothing. He put his forehead to hers as tears ran down his face and spilled on to hers. "Come back Tifa… Please…I need you."

She had been there through everything and anything, how did she even think he could handle being on his own with out her. Why was she going to leave him on his own. For the first time the thought of her leave, hit Cloud hard, he didn't think he could draw his next breath without her there to keep his world stable and in order. Tifa dying was not something Cloud could accept.

**WAIT!! Don't kill me or flame me it is not over! There is more I just thought I'd pull another tear jerker on ya. I was crying, don't ever listen to sad music while you write it's a killer. So hold off on the Tar and Feathers. And Please review. Thanks**

**-Silverfirelizard.**


	17. Tifa's determination

**Another Tear jerker man you have been warned!**

There was a long dark hall before Tifa, she didn't know why she was there or heading down the corridor, but she felt she had to. She soon found herself walking into a brightly lit room; she knew this room, having been there once before.

Spying a cradle off to her right she instantly went to it but it was empty, what was she suppose to find there and why did it make her so sad that she didn't find anything. Nothing was making sense to Tifa, something was wrong she didn't like this place something was missing and not knowing what was greatly upsetting her.

"Tifa."

Tifa spun around to see who was calling to her, that's when she saw Aerith standing nearby. Tifa looked back at the crib and then to Aerith again, maybe she could tell her what she was looking for.

"He's not here Tifa. Your baby is with Cloud now." Aerith stepped closer to Tifa and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My…baby?" at first she was unsure of what Aerith had meant but as she looked once more to the cradle, a flood of memories came cascading into her mind. The baby, her wedding, almost losing Cloud because of Louis, and then blacking out after having her baby it was all coming back.

She turned back to Aerith, who smiled because she knew that Tifa had remembered, "I was like that at first as well. I didn't even know who Zack was when I first saw him."

"What do you mean at first Aerith, I'm not…" Tifa felt a numbness seeping into her and settling in her heart, as she watched Aerith's face fall.

Aerith looked down at her heads, "Yes Tifa, Your dead. It was just your time and-"

"No! It's not my time! How could it be my time! I have Denzel, Marlene, and the baby, not to mention Cloud. He alone would be lost without me, it would crush him!" Tifa felt the tears slide down her face, she sank to her knees and sobbed, as Aerith followed and soothingly rubbed her back, she too was crying.

"I'm so sorry Tifa. I know how it feels, but you have to except it, otherwise you can't move on."

Both girls were silent for a long time, until Tifa slowly lifted her head, "Cloud came back."

Aerith looked at Tifa confused, but Tifa went on, "Cloud came back to me in at the Stadium. How is now any different from then?"

"He was just giving up then."

"But Aerith wouldn't it be like me giving up now and not trying my hardest to get back to him like he did for me." Tifa searched her friend for some agreement.

Aerith began to smile and said; "Your right, besides it's not in your nature to give up, now is it" Tifa nodded with a smile and stood up, as did Aerith.

Tifa gave Aerith a hug, "Just fallow the corridor back the way you came, and you'll be fine."

Letting go Tifa headed for the door but stopped and looked back, "Goodbye Aerith," Tifa paused a moment then said, "I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did, with Zack and you I mean."

Aerith let out a small laugh and put her hands behind her back, "It doesn't matter now Tifa I'm with him now that's all I care about, when I first lost him all I could think about was how much I missed him and wanted him back. Then when Cloud came along I tried to find Zack in him anyway I could, but then it hit me. No one could replace the Zack I fell in love with and if it means only in death, then I will accept that. Now go get back to Cloud he isn't doing so well without you as you had said."

Tifa waved goodbye and hurried down the hall. Zack appeared behind Aerith and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I wish I could have come back to you like she did for Cloud." He whispered in her ear.

Aerith turned in his arms to face him. "There are many things to wish for Zack, but the only thing I wish for now is to be with you, right here. Right now. Forget the past, forget everything but hold on to me because I'm never letting go of you again." Zack pulled Aerith into a tighter embrace, "You have me Aerith, and you have me forever." A green mist began to swirl around them and the were swept away with it as it faded from sight, together they would remain, a wish that was thought never to be, but a wish only heaven would allow.

**Its short I know, but another chapter is coming. I was thinking about a sequel but it could have been only fleeting, but oh well review please.**


	18. Cloud's payback

**Hey I'm back woot! Okay this is short but I have a problem and I know its been a while and there will be a sequel I hope that's alright I just got to wrap this up.**

Cloud had inhuman strength to knock a man 30 feet away, reflexes and speed to react in an instant, but he did not have the power to bring back the woman he loved. There was nothing he could do as the woman that meant the world to him had slipped away.

"Come back to me Tifa…Please just come back." He whispered softly into her ear. Cloud silently wept as he placed a kiss on her cheek and laid his head next to hers on the pillow and closed his eyes.

A low and slow beeping sound filled Cloud's ears. His head shot up and his heart began to race as he looked over at the heart monitor came back to life. Looking back to Tifa saw as she began to breath once more, and her eyes opened and blinked once, "Cloud?" she called softly as she turned her head towards him.

The moment when she called his name Cloud felt like her too could breathe again, "Tifa!" He kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips for a very long time. Holding the sides of her face he looked into her eyes, "Don't you ever leave me like that again." He shook his head as he spoke.

She wiped his tears away and said, "Payback's a Bitch.

***

Cloud sat by the window of Tifa's hospital room, which was filled with flowers, cards, and balloons saying "It's A Boy!" and gently rocked his son back and forth, while Tifa was fast a sleep. The baby had a tuff of blackish brown hair and the greenish blue eyes, that matched Cloud's, peeked out and up at Cloud.

Yuffie poked her head out from behind the door, stepping in she quietly shut the door, so she wouldn't wake Tifa

"Hiya." She whispered as she crossed the room to Cloud, looking down at the baby she gave a little wave, "May I hold him?" Cloud reluctantly held him up so Yuffie could take him into her arms.

Giving him a gently peck on the nose, She looked to Tifa on the bed, "How she doing?" Yuffie whispered wearily.

"Good, Doctor doesn't know how or why she's alive, but I don't care as long as she's here with us." Cloud watched Tifa sleep peacefully.

"You know if you think about it Tifa's always been our center, she always has us come together." Yuffie said sitting on the low bench type window sill. Cloud simply nodded; Yuffie had hit it right on the money.

"So, What did ya call name him?" Yuffie's innocent question made Cloud's eyes open wide. With all the events that happened Tifa and Cloud hardly if ever talked about what his name would be. He prayed that Tifa had one because he was drawing a complete blank.

"Sooo?" Yuffie asked eagerly nudging Cloud with her elbow, but not rough enough to disturb the baby.

"It's a surprise."

I need feed back on the Baby's name. Okay first off No not ZACK! I know but it's so over done, also nothing stupid either, I'm not giving examples my luck I name someone's real name and I get my butt kicked. So give me some names, I got some but they just don't feel right. Please and thanks.


	19. Come Together

**Long time no update sorry. Here ya go the final Chapter. I'm thinking about a sequel but its probably gonna be more of Vincent and Yuffie but it will be connected to this story.**

Tifa rolled over and stretched her arms wide, her sight came to rest on Cloud and their son, in that moment her heart was filled with so much love and affection she didn't know what to do or if she could even contain it.

Tifa then thought of how close she had come to not being with them or Marlene and Denzel, or any one for a matter of fact. It was scary enough that a cold chill ran down her back.

Focusing back on Cloud and her son….oh no…. she had completely for got about a name for the baby. Cloud surly had one already picked out and so Tifa let the thought slip from her mind. Cloud looked over to her and he smiled, not a half hearted forced smile a true and genuine smile. One that was filled with love and care.

Getting to his feet he crossed the floor to Tifa and joined her on the bed, placing their son in Tifa's out stretched arms.

"Morning Mommy." Cloud chuckled

"Good morning daddy." Tifa purred as she looked up at him and then down to their son.

"Daddy." Cloud let the word roll off his tongue, "I like that." Cloud leaned over and kissed Tifa on the forehead.

Tifa let out a satisfied sigh as Cloud put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They sat there in silence for quite awhile before Cloud broke the silence.

"Tifa…promise me something." Tifa looked at Cloud puzzled and said, "Anything." Cloud looked into Tifa's face, "Never ever do that to me again."

Tifa could see the hurt and fear in Cloud's eyes. Tifa looked down into the small "Cloud…that was not my choice to leave you. I would never do that. That's a promise I will make you, I will never ever leave you by my own free will," Tifa looked back at Cloud, "I love you more then you will ever know." Tifa leaned into him a kissed him softly on the lips

Cloud pulled Tifa close to him careful not to wake their now sleeping son, "Believe me Teef I know. I've always know."

After a moment of them watching their son sleep Cloud asked, "So what are you gonna name him?"

Tifa's eyes widened and she looked over at Cloud a little worried, "You don't have a name already picked out?!"

Cloud gave Tifa the same "deer caught in the headlights" look. "I thought you would have come up with one."

Just then Barrett with his booming voice, "Let me see that baby!" he said as he opened the door to let Marlene and Denzel rush in. Tifa smiled great big, and Cloud let out a chuckled.

Marlene pulled herself up on the bed, so she could see the baby better. "He's so cute, He's so tiny." she giggled. Denzel stood next to Cloud's side and looked at the baby. "Is he our new baby brother?"

Cloud smiled "Yep and you're a big brother now." Cloud put his hand on Denzel's shoulder and the young boy smiled great big and nodded with pride at his newly gifted title.

"So what's his name?" Marlene piped in. Cloud looked at Tifa who gave him the same speechless expression.

Barrett started to chuckle, "You haven't gotten that far have you." he moved closer to the bed. And peered down at the small bundle in Tifa's arms, which now stirred since he was now awake. "Well look at that, if he a something ."

Marlene tapped on Tifa's shoulder to get her attention, "Tifa I got a name I thought of it the other day." Tifa smiled at her, "And what is it Marlene?" at this point Tifa was open to anything, well almost anything.

"Well what about Zatch." Marlene said happily. Tifa was surprised she actually liked it, "That's a good name Marlene," Tifa looked to Cloud, "What do you think?"

"I like it, sounds good to me. Where did you come up with it at Marlene?"

"Well Z is for Zack, A is for Aeris, T is for Tifa and C is for Cloud. Marlene announced.

"Wait what about the H?" asked Denzel

Marlene hung her head and looked up shyly, "I didn't get that far."

Tifa smiled, "Well Zatch what do you think?" Tifa asked the small babe in her arms. Who didn't utter a sound, "No objections here. Zatch Strife. it's a keeper"

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Cloud pushed open the door, to 7th Heaven allowing Tifa to carry Zatch inside. Tifa's eyes grew wide as she saw that the bar was filled with her friends and a large sign that said _Welcome Home!. _Tifa looked at Cloud with a glare.

"Don't look at me it was all Yuffie."Cloud said smiling. Tifa let out a sigh, she would just have to get over it besides they were all here to see Zatch and wish Cloud and Tifa the best.

Yuffie came bounding up to Tifa, "Can I hold him?!" she begged. Tifa smiled and handed Zatch to her.

"Oh he's so cuuuute! Aren't you, you little stinker you!" Yuffie was a lost hope as she started in on the baby talk. Cloud rolled his eyes as he closed the door and joined the party with everyone.

Tifa stood back for a moment and watched everyone. She watched as Barrett clapped Cloud on the Shoulder and Cid began to ask him when they would get started on another one, and she laughed when she saw how red Cloud's face turned.

Marlene and Denzel were off by Yuffie who was trying to get Vincent to hold the baby and after a well fought moment she succeeded and Vincent took the small child into his arms. Tifa was further shocked when she saw a small smile flash quickly on his face.

The only thought that was going thought Tifa's mind was _"I would have missed this. I almost did!" _Tears sprang to Tifa's eyes as the though dwelled on her mind she felt the fear that something like that might happen again. Tifa scolded herself for thinking of such a thing. This was a time to be happy, she had the man she loved and who loved her in return two wonderful kids and a beautiful new son, and friends that were there for her no matter what, and that they too could call upon her for anything.

Tifa noticed how everyone was watching her. All of them had puzzled and confused looks on their faces. "What you've never seen a girl cry before." Tifa called wiping her eyes quickly. They laughed well except for Cloud, he moved back to her side. "What is it Tiff?" Cloud asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"Its nothing I'm just happy that we all could come together like this." Tifa was happy for the time that they had together but she wasn't going to be a downer and give them the first reason that started her tears. This was a time to celebrate not to be sad. "Now! Lets get this party started." Tifa called as she too now joined the Group.

No matter what would come their way, they would rough it out together. No one or nothing could tear apart their friendship. They had come together to defeat a great evil in the past and what ever the future threw at them, together they would stay.

**The End**

**WOOOOT!!!!!!! One story down four more to finish lol im so screwed. Okay now There maybe a another story but it will be about Vincent and Yuffie, but it will have ties to this one. Now that's maybe awhile and I don't know if you guys would want one so review and tell me if I should or not.**


End file.
